shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaimo
Kaimo (pronounce: kay-mo) is a small, mountainous country just underneath Seville. It is extremely mountainous and really only well-suited for the natives of the country: fauns. It is Seville's closest ally in its war against Zann, and Kaimo has paid dearly for its assistance in the (rather pointless) war. The countryside is burnt and some villages have been destroyed; Zann forts are stationed around the mountains and the quilgbi in them are extremely violent and always ready to attack. The fauns have fallen plague to the quilgbi's strange toad diseases and the Kaimo resistance against Zann is becoming almost nonexistent. Native Population Fauns are goat people; here on Earth, they're also known as satyrs, but they're simply referred to as fauns on Alksheist. Fauns have the bottom of the back half of a goat. They have fuzzy goat legs and a goat tail, but their upper half is entirely human. Some may have horns or goat ears, but it's mainly selective to males. Landscape Kaimo is a mountainous country with little settlements on mountain ledges or in the lush forests in the mountain valleys. Its capital, Dixie, is located in the south and is at an altitude of seven thousand feet. The city is built around a volcanic lake and is untouched by the quilgbi. The capital is now a fortified military encampment, the fauns constantly working on keeping the quilgbi out of the capital. History Before the invasion, Kaimo was known as the place with the best cheese (fauns love to raise goats) and the place to go for any dairy product. Now, the country is hardly reachable and many Allumnian dragon riders are sent out to help the Kaimens retake their country. The fauns' version of dragons are giant goats about the size of a horse. They're called faschlenrust (pronounce: fa-sch-lin-roost) and are the largest goat species in the mountains. Unlike dragon and rider, fauns and faschlenrust do not share a bond; instead, they're more like horses and a faun can have many over their lifetime. Generally, though, a faun will keep their faschlenrust until either they or the creature dies before retiring or getting a new one. Kaimo is a country that most other countries (especially Alluum with its high dairy market) want back. Many port towns were often filled with foreigners trading dairy products, but today many of those towns are burned down or invaded by quilgbi. It's a surprise that Kaimo hasn't become a serious point of conflict. Religion Geitism, the worship of the god Yagi, was born in Kaimo, but it is dying out with its practitioners. Government Before Invasion Before Zann invaded Kaimo, it had an interesting government. While it could be compared to a democracy, it's really more like an oligarchy. Kaimens used to vote every other generation on which family would represent their specific region of the country. There was a group of thirteen families on the Kaimen board, but now most of those families have been slaughtered or are working hard at fighting against the enemy. Category:Setting